


Night Shift

by Daegaer



Category: Weiß Kreuz
Genre: Assassins & Hitmen, Drabble, Gen, Gluhen-era, Work, Workaholic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-27
Updated: 2016-09-27
Packaged: 2018-08-18 04:55:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8149789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daegaer/pseuds/Daegaer
Summary: Written for the prompt "Night" at the Imzy comm 100 Words.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt "Night" at the Imzy comm 100 Words.

Mamoru rubbed his eyes, paged down through another screen of numbers and deaths. It was probably bad for his sight, he thought, staring at his computer so late, with only the desklamp's small pool of light in the shadows of his office.

It didn't matter. There was so much daytime work with the company; it was only at night that he could concentrate on his _real_ duties. The work he'd _always_ done at night, since he was a boy. It had to be done. Tokyo had to be made _safe_.

Besides, if he slept, he'd dream of all his victims.


End file.
